New Ending
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: This is more of a "what if" situation. Like what if the series didnt end the way it did, whta if black john really didnt die, etc etc. I dont own anything of the Secret Circel unfortunalty it all belongs to the wonderfully talented writer, Lisa J Smith
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Cassie woke up and slowly got out of bed. It seemed like any other day, get up, have breakfast go to school, go to the coven meeting, etcetera, etcetera. And it was, until she remembered the night before.

It wasn't that the entire night was horrible, they beat Black John (Cassie's evil father), Cassie got to be with Adam, and Faye, Cassie and Diana all decided to share the leadership role but Cassie also loosed her grandmother, whom she had just meet but loved as much as her mother.

Cassie smiled a small sad smile to herself and looked about her room. On the floor was sweet, little, energetic, delicate Laurel with really calm, honest, loyal Melanie. And on the new futon was loving, caring, trusting Diana. Her best friends.

Cassie hopped out of bed quietly, so she wouldn't wake them up and walked out her bedroom door and looked in the first guest room.

In here were the six guys, the hyper, energetic twins Chris and Doug, shy but sweet Sean, mysterious and kind Nick, and the kind, caring Adam. Cassie's "soulmate."

Cassie didn't see anyone awake so she slowly closed the door.

"Cass, that you?" she heard before a loud yawn.

She opened the door a crack and saw it was Adam. His strange coloured hair was disheveled and shaggy, with a few hairs sticking up in random places. Cassie stifled a giggle.

He got up quietly and walked over to her. He walked out of the door and wrapped his arms around her.

_I could stay here forever._ Cassie thought as she smiled into his shoulder bone. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she grabbed his hand and went down to the next room.

She opened the door a crack to see that the three girls that were sleeping there were already up.

"'Morning!" Cassie said cheerfully. "I'm going to make breakfast in a little bit if you guys want."

"Hm? Oh, hey Cass! That'd be great." Susan, the 'Aphrodite' of the coven, said as she was brushing her blond hair.

"What are you making?" Deborah, the courageous and honest one, asked as she was re-bandaging a cut on her wrist.

"Probably a bit of everything, with all of us here!" Cassie laughed a bit.

"hm…so pancakes, that's a given, eggs, bacon…? What else?" Faye, the darker more dangerous of the group asked as she ticked off things on her ruby red fingers.

"Maybe French toast, I don't know, lots of stuff." Cassie said smiling.

They all either shrugged or nodded and said they'd be down in a bit before Cassie smiled and closed the door.

She walked down the hall with Adam a little further and went down to the kitchen. She smiled and let go of Adam's hand and started to make some pancakes.

"Do you want me to start making some eggs?" Adam asked walking to one of the cupboards.

"Sure that'd be great." Cassie said not really paying attention, she was more focused on not looking towards one half of the big kitchen. Towards the fireplace, where her grandmother, the Crone of their coven more or less, died.

A little while later in the backyard, on a large picnic blanket, were huge stacks of pancakes, eggs, bacon and French toast, just waiting to be devoured by the still sleeping teens.

Cassie walked into her room and turned on the light, laughing at the three groaning girls scattered across her room.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauties!" She giggled.

Diana smiled, sat up, and did a huge cat like stretch.

"Ugh," Laurel groaned, not even opening her eyes, "Do I _have_ to?"

"Only if you want your breakfast buffet, cause we're not saving any for you!" Cassie laughed at her friend

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Melanie asked sitting up slowly and grinning.

Cassie laughed, "Hey just be thankful I woke you up before the guys!"

They all laughed and walked out of the room together. They went into the guys room and started yelling at them.

"C'mon guys! Time to wake up!" They all yelled and laughed as the five boys groaned and started throwing pillows at them.

"Well in that case…" Cassie said, "first one downstairs get first pick at pancakes!" as she yelled this she dashed out of the room flanked by her laughing friends and raced down the stairs, but just as she made it to the half way point on the stairs Chris jumped from the top followed by his brother and made it to the backyard first.

"No Fair!" Sean yelled a few feet behind the girls. They all laughed and ended up tripping the rest of the way down the stairs, which wasn't far, and ended up in a laughing heap.

Cassie laughed, "Could we please go get breakfast now?" she asked as Nick stood up and offered her his hand to help get up.

"Defiantly." Melanie laughed and helped Laurel, Sean and Diana up.

Cassie lead them outside and sat down next to Adam and Susan, she grabbed some pancakes and bacon and looked around the circle.

Cassie hadn't been here long but she loved them all in some way. Some more then others though. As she was thinking about this she overheard Melanie talking to Adam about ways to attack Black John.

_Wait…Black John? But…he's dead._ Cassie thought, confused. She looked over at Adam and he saw her confusion.

"Oh we were just talking about ways we could either surprise attack Black John or ambush him." He said casually. Cassie stared at him for a minute and looked around the circle. No one else other then her seemed confused.

Then she heard Nick say, "But we just killed him last night?"

She looked over at him and saw that even though he could hide the emotion of his face, Cassie could tell now that she looked closer that his eyes showed his confusion.

"Nick…What are you talking about?" Diana said her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yea Nick, dude, I think you've gone a little crazy…" Doug said, Chris looking even more confused then everyone else.

"Dude, I think _you're_ the one going crazy." Chris said looking at his brother.

"Guys. Stop!" Cassie said laughing, she'd figured it out, or so she thought she did. "You guys can stop joking around now. Black John is gone for good, and he's _**never**_ coming back." She said this while looking around the circle.

" Obviously." Laurel said. "We killed him, together, last night."

"Laurel, what _are _you talking about?" Melanie said looking over at her. "I think you put to many herbs in your tea today."

Cassie's appetite suddenly disappeared as she looked around the circle, everyone was arguing wither they had killed Black John or not. Except her and Nick, who she motioned to follow here.

She lead him into the small living room near the front of the house, "Nick…What's going on?" She asked her heart beating fast.

"I…I don't know. It's like they don't remember, but…how could you forget something like that?" He said leaning on a table. It suddenly dawned on Cassie, there was only one way someone could forget something like that.

Cassie looked up at over at Nick and noticed he must of figured it out himself.

"Magic." They said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

A little while later Cassie, Nick, Chris, Laurel and Susan all stood in the middle of Cassie's Living room.

"So your saying, we _did_ kill Black John, and we're the only ones that remember?" Susan asked, for about the third time.

"Yes, that's basically exactly what we're saying." Nick said leaning against one of the arm chairs. It was about one thirty in the afternoon and school was closed because of 'the horrible loss of the principal' and the five of them agreed to meet at this time.

Since they were the only ones that remembered the night before they had to pretend all morning that Black John was still alive and out there somewhere, hiding, so they didn't look too crazy. The only problem was, they had no idea why the other seven didn't remember.

Cassie looked up and listened to Laurel, "It must have been a pretty strong Power to have made have of our coven forget something as victorious and horrible as that."

"I agree." Cassie said, it was one of the very few things she had said in the past twenty minutes.

"Hold up, hold up now." Chris was going on, leaning forward in his chair, "didn't we just agree yesterday that the most powerful things were _our_ master tools?"

_Wow, he's actually taking this really seriously._ Cassie thought surprised, but proud of Chris.

"We did, but we also agreed that Black John was very powerful as well." Nick explained

"Wait." Cassie said, "I just thought of this. What if, by using the master tools, we did something…wrong maybe, and didn't actually kill Black John?"

They all turned and looked at her in amazement.

"Wow, I never thought of that." Susan said.

"There's a shock, I didn't even knew you knew how to think." Chris said with a huge evil grin on his face.

Susan sneered and started talking but was cut off by Laurel.

"Oh shove a sock in it you two!" Laurel raised her voice slightly, she never really yelled.

"Laurel's right, we can't fight, not now, joking or not." Cassie said looking at Chris as she said the last part. He pouted, but stopped.

Nick looked at Cassie, "I knew there was a reason we wanted you leader."

Cassie smiled up at him. He still loved her, he always would, and she knew that, but she still felt bad that they just hadn't worked.

"Thanks Nick." She finally said, "So I was just thinking, we should look in all our books of shadows to see if there is anything on memory, memory loss, how to regain certain memories, etcetera." Cassie went on. "Also, I wanted to tell you all this before we left, the others already know, but we're having the full moon ceremony on the bluff. Me and Diana thought that we should, for my grandma." Cassie added. They all agreed that that was only right, and that they should also have some sort of ceremony in honor of her grandmother as well.

"Wait." Laurel said suddenly. "why does Diana and the rest of them remember that….but not everything about Black John?"

Cassie stared at her for a minute. "Laurel....you're absolutely a genius" Cassie said her mind whirling, she hadn't even thought of that.

Nick stood up straight and looked out the window, "Uh, guys, here comes Diana." He said looking over at Cassie.

Cassie looked out the window and about twenty feet away Diana was walking towards her front door, "Uh, why don't you guys go wait in the backyard?" She said as she heard them get up and move.

Not a second later Cassie heard three quick knocks on the door and she walked over, opened and smiled, "Diana! Hey, What's up?" She asked casually.

"Not a lot, just wanted to bring you the candles and stuff for the ceremony tonight." Diana said pleasantly. "Oh you haven't seen Nick, have you? Deborah was looking for him…"

Cassie tried to act normal and just said, "Thanks, and no, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Hm…oh well okay, I'll see you later tonight then!" Diana said waving and walking back down the lawn.

"Bye!" Cassie called. It was weird that part of the circle was here, and that Diana wasn't. It just didn't feel right. She was usually the one to hold meetings, keep the circle from fighting, and all the other leadership kind of stuff. It felt weird that she was in charge of some of that now.

Cassie went out back with the box of stuff that Diana had given her and set it by the backdoor.

"So, where were we?" She asked as she rejoined the group.

"Well we were talking about why they all remember everything but fighting and killing Black John, but now we've started to talk about your theory, about the master tools." Nick filled Cassie in, "We think that that _could___be a huge possibility, I mean he hid part of his soul before, in the skull, what's to say he didn't do it again?"

"That makes sense." Laurel said, "He could be anywhere, but most likely in something he treasured, gave him power, something he loved or gave to a love one."

Cassie thought about this, and they talked more about the different possibilities, and why the others might not remember.

It was almost three o'clock when Susan finally got up and said, "Well, I'm starving, and we aren't getting to far, and not to mention I have to make dinner tonight. I'll see you guys later for the ceremony." She said getting up and giving Laurel and Cassie hugs. As she waved and walked away the rest of them also decided to leave.

"Oh, Nick, before I forget again, Diana said Deborah was looking for you." Cassie called as he was just about to leave.

"Deb? Really? She said she was going biking today, I told her I wasn't going to be home." Nick said with a small confused look.

"hm, well I don't know, I'm just the messenger!" Cassie said smiling a little.

"Ok, well I should probably go see whats up, see you later." He said with one last wave.

Cassie sighed and watched as her friends walked away from the last house on the road, number twelve. She went back in the front door and called her mom.

"Hello?" A tired, but sweet voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom." Cassie said happily.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"I…I could be better I guess." Cassie replied.

Cassie missed her mom, the night before she had to fly to California to visit some family and old friends of Cassie's grandmother to tell them the news. Mrs. Blake hadn't wanted to leave Cassie at a time like this, but she didn't have much a choice.

"What's wrong Cassie?" Her mother asked, her voice taking on a worried tone.

Cassie didn't want to worry her mother so she made her voice light and casual, "I'll explain when you get home. Don't worry, I can handle it." _I hope._ Cassie added to herself.

"Okay Cass. I have to go right now though, okay love?"

"Okay. Bye mom." Cassie said.

"By- Oh before I forget *old bffs name* and I bumped into each other on my way to the hotel. She asked how you were doing and told me to tell you she said hi." She said quickly before Cassie hung up.

"Really? Oh well…if you see her again, tell her I say hi too." Cassie said. She missed California, but she didn't ever want to go back. She missed her friends, yes, her old house, yes, but this was her home now, in New Salem with her Circle.

"Alright. Well bye, love." Mrs. Blake said, hanging the phone up.

Cassie put the phone down and sighed. She walked into the kitchen and rummaged through cupboards in search of food. "Nothing." She said sighing. She picked up the phone and dialed Diana's number.

"Hello?" Her father picked up.

"Uhm Hi, is Diana there please?"

He muttered something as Cassie heard him walk around the large Victorian home, "No. But here's a note for me from her, says she's gone to Deborah's."

"Oh. Okay, thank you." Cassie said, hanging up. She decided to walk outside and go down to Laurel's.

"Cassie!" she heard Nick yell as he ran toward her, "Cassie, they're gone."

"Who's gone?" She asked with a confused look.

"Most the circle, Diana, Adam, all of them. All the ones that forget."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay. So I know I am missing certain names, facts ect, but please bear with it!!

Chapter 3.

Cassie stared at him in shock, "They're gone?"i

He nodded, still breathing heavily, "All seven of them. I went to go find Deb after you told me she was looking for me and found her bike in pieces with this note stuck to the seat." He said handing her the note, "it's definitely in her handwriting."

Cassie took the note, it said: _12 books. 12 houses. 12 teenaged witches. Think back to old times. Thousands of books, thousands of houses and thousands of witches, old and young. There are many more books of shadows and tools, maybe not in New Salem, but across the globe. Perhaps the children should go play with people their own age._

Cassie read the note over, "What does this mean?"

Nick sighed, "I think it means that Black John isn't dead. My theory is he possessed Deb in some way to write this and got the others to leave. I think he is going to search for witches in other covens."

Cassie shook her head, her mind whirling, "But how can he even be alive?"

"I don't know Cassie." He said, looking away out to the ocean.

Cassie read the note again. "There's only one thing to do then. We have to search for more books of shadows, they should help us. Maybe find more witches. Have you guys ever seen more before?"

Nick smirked, "Nope. I thought we we're the only ones."

"C'mon then. Let's go get everyone to meet at Laurel's." Cassie said, pocketing the note and walking with him,

* * *

"Okay." Cassie said, perching on the edge of Laurel's bed as the other four sat somewhere in the bedroom, "Everyone who has forgotten is gone. We don't know where they are, why they left, or who took them-"

"But we have an idea of the last one." Nick added.

Cassie looked at him and nodded, "Black John."

Susan looked at her with a confused look, "But we killed him"

"We _thought_ we did Susan, but we're thinking now we're wrong." Cassie said. She took the note out of her pocket and passed it to Laurel. Laurel read it out loud for everyone, her face showing her confusion.

Once she was finished Chris whistled, "Wow. Other witches? Our stories don't-"

"That's the thing Chris," Laurel said, "They're _our_ stories."

Cassie and Nick nodded, "That's what I was thinking. Other states and cities probably have their own stories that are true." Nick said.

Susan shook her head, "This is nuts, why is this even happening?"

Cassie sighed, "I know. It sucks Susan, but we have to help our circle."

Laurel nodding then said, "Why don't we go ask Mel's grandma about other witch covens?"

Everyone looked around themselves and nodded, Chris saying, "Can we eat first though?"

Everyone laughed despite the sadness lurking around them all lately and went down to Laurel's kitchen and made pizza and salads.

* * *

Once they were all finished eating the five of them left Laurel's and walked towards Melanie's grandmother's house. Laurel knocked on the door and they heard *grandmas name* yell, "Come in!"

They all walked in and saw her round a corner from a hallway to see who it was, "Oh, hello everyone. Melanie's at Diana's right now."

Cassie exchanged a look with Nick, "Uhm no. She's not. We have to tell you something, extremely important."

*Grandmas name* looked back and forth between them, "Alright." She lead them into her living room and they all took a seat. That was the good thing about witches, they understood when something was wrong and they needed to listen.

Cassie told her the story, with the help from the others and finally showed her the note. "We we're wondering, if maybe you ever knew more witches…outside of New Salem."

*Grandmas name* thought for a moment while she read the note over and over. "Yes." She said very softly, so much so that Cassie and the others were unsure if they heard properly.

"Pardon?" Nick said politely.

She looked up at them all, "Yes. There were many covens besides us at our time, and times before us."

They all exchanged looks and Cassie finally said, "Are there still some today?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to any of them for years." She said, looking out the window. "But here, let me tell you the _original_ stories of our ancestors."

Cassie smiled softly and nodded, "That would help us."

Melenie's grandmother nodded and said, "Well during our time there were many covens. At least two, normally three per state. But there were two covens in charge, the ones that made the rules, our coven and a coven in California.

"The coven in California and our coven met regularly a month, having to share new spells, ideas, rules or laws, etc. But as time went on we talked to them less and less, maybe once every three months and heard less about or from the other covens. There had been a prophecy at that time, made by one of the Californian witches who had proven to be able to read parts of the future. She said that the one who brought darkness once would soon bring it again. We all knew right away it was Black John and we prepared for him, but no one knew when he would come. What we surely didn't expect was for him to hit the witch covens that were not in charge. We later found out that he killed off many of the covens around the country, only very few living and all of them swearing off witchcraft. Then he hit the Californian witches, hard too. Instead of trying to befriend them as he did to the rest of the covens, he just possessed one of them and turned them against each other.

"Almost all of them had been killed, only four of them lived and only two that I'm aware of are still living today. But that's besides the point. After we heard they all turned against each other and the other covens had been picked off, we were the only ones left and we're ready for black John. But he never came. So we started to relax, had our children, taught them everything we knew. We thought we were safe, we never expected Black John to be sitting, waiting, in the sidelines for the perfect moment. And just before all of you were born, as you know, Black John came. He paired most of your parents off, even separating couples to what he thought would make better witches if they had children. And no matter what he asked, they did it. And you all know how the story goes after that."

Cassie, and the rest of them, all stared at her. Chris was the first to speak, "So…there were many other witches?"

"A number in the thousands." *Grandmas name* replied calmly.

Everyone's eyes widen on hearing this.

They had all just entered a new playing field.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about all the *'ed stuff. Does anyone know Melanie's grandma's name?

------------

Chapter 4

Cassie was first to look back at (*Melanie's grandma's name*), "_Thousands_!?"

She nodded, "Yes, a number near there."

Cassie shook her head, "And we never knew about them?"

Nick and the rest of them shook their heads, "No." they all said softly.

Laurel's brow furrowed, "How are we going to find all those books of shadows?"

Cassie just shook her head, "I have no idea. Is there any way you can contact the witches in California?" She asked Melanie's grandma.

She thought for a minute before getting up and finding a phone directory. She nodded after a few tension-filled moments, "Yes, I can. I cannot guarantee their help though."

Cassie nodded, "I understand, but will you try to get them too?"

She smiled at her, "I will." With that she started to make a few phone calls as the teenagers spread out across the living room, trying to become more comfortable.

----------

Mrs. Blake's P.O.V

----------

_Bliss_, Cassie's mother thought. _This is what absolute bliss feels like._

She wasn't sure how it had happened, where they were now or how long it had been since they reunited. It could have been days or it could've been minutes. All she knew now was he was back.

John Blake was back. And he came back to her.

----------

Cassie Blake's P.O.V.

----------

Cassie sighed after about an hour of calls and was almost about ready to get them all to leave when Melanie's Grandma's face lit up with hope.

"Yes. Yes of course, just let me write it down." She said, getting up and walking with the phone to the kitchen and writing down a number on a scrap piece of paper. A few minutes later she came out with news, "Well There is at least one book of shadows we have."

Cassie and the rest couldn't believe it.

"Where?" Chris asked, grinning.

This is where the elderly women's face fell, "All the way out in California."

All their faces fell. Cassie moaned in frustration and then thought for a few moments, "I could call my mom, she can grab it for us."

They all nodded vigorously and Cassie dialed her mother's cell phone.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

Cassie was shocked, "Is…my mom there?" she asked, confused.

"Ah, Cassie." The voice said.

Cassie's eyes widened as she felt the phone slip from her fingers, _No!_

----------

Diana's P.O.V

----------

"Oh would you two stop it?" Diana snapped at Faye and Adam. They were fighting over you was supposed to be driving. "It doesn't fricken matter as long as we get to Cali in less then three hours."

Adam snorted, "Well we aren't getting there in time then are we princess?"

Debrah scoffed, "Would you all shut the hell up? It's bad enough I have to listen to this at ho- my old home. I don't need to listen to it here too."

Doug jumped in, "I'll drive!"

"The hell you will!" Faye snarled. This had been going on for last day and a bit that they had been on the road, trying to find their way to California.

"Just let Faye drive god dammit!" Melenie yelled. None of them had been themselves since the day before in Cassie's backyard.

There were a few more complaints but it was finally settled that Faye would drive for an hour, then Adam, then Doug. They all got in the van and tried not to fight with each other.

Diana was the worst, she had changed the most. Every moment she had violent, normally unwanted thoughts. _ How could I let that lying little slut take Adam from me?! My Adam! _

She pushed the thought out of her head as she tried to get some sleep.

----------

Sean's P.O.v

----------

Sean woke up, dizzy and disoriented. He hardly remembered anything and frankly had no idea where he was.

He sat up and looked around; he saw a Seven-Eleven and walked towards it, trying to keep his balance and not trip. When he got there he walked in and found that it was definitely the Seven-Eleven just off the island.

_What the hell?_ He thought, confused. He didn't even remember waking up the morning after he helped kill Black John.

----------

A/N2: Please R&R. Hope you like this chapter :)


End file.
